Great Jutsu
by AL Blue Blossom
Summary: Dulu memang banyak yang meragukan kemampuan Sakura sebagai seorang ninja, ia dianggap lemah. Tapi siapa sangka gadis itu kini tumbuh menjadi ninja medis yang hebat. Bahkan kini dia memiliki jurus sendiri yang begitu hebat. /"Aku tak pernah tahu ada jurus seperti itu? Apa itu jurus baru Sakura-chan?"/Narusaku Always/OOC/Canon(?)


**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing Narusaku always**

**Out of Character/ Many Mistakes here/ Canon (?)/ Story from me**

**Romance, a little bit humor.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Great Jutsu**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura berjalan santai menuju Rumah Sakit Konoha. Sesekali ia membalas sapaan dari beberapa orang yang ditemuinya dijalan. Banyak sekali yang berubah dengan desa ini semenjak perang usai beberapa tahun lalu. Semua kembali berjalan normal dan damai meski tak sepenuhnya.

_Baik-buruk harus berjalan seimbang bukan?_

Sakura pun juga berubah. Ia tumbuh menjadi ninja medis hebat di Konoha. Menjadi penyelamat para ninja yang turun ke medan perang saat itu. Memegang peran penting didesa tersebut.

Pemuda itu juga berubah.

Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan lalu tersenyum kecil mengingatnya.

"Saakura-san..!" langkah kaki gadis itu terhenti. Ia sedikit menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati beberapa gadis-gadis cilik genin tengah berlarian menuju kearahnya. Sakura menarik sudut bibirnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Ajari kami jurus hebat Sakura-san, dong."

"Iya ajari kami."

"Iya, beritahu kami."

Suara gadis-gadis cilik itu bersahutan sembari menarik baju seragam medis yang Sakura kenakan. Membuat orang-orang yang lewat memandang sejenak pada mereka. Perempuan bersurai merah muda itu bersemu, pikirannya kembali melayang pada kejadian seminggu lalu.

.

.

.

_Bunyi derap langkah Sakura terasa menggema dilorong koridor Rumah Sakit Konoha. Gadis itu mengabaikan beberapa pengunjung rumah sakit yang menatap heran kearahnya, juga tak memperdulikan assistennya yang berlari tergopoh menyusulnya._

_Pintu ruang operasi yang semula tertutup rapat dibukanya dengan kasar. Beberapa orang yang berada didalamnya sempat menoleh padanya sebelum kemudian kembali melanjutkan hal yang sempat tertunda._

_Sakura berjalan mendekat, sedikit memandang tak percaya siapa yang kini tengah terbaring di meja operasi dengan beberapa ninja medis yang mengelilinginya._

"_Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi ? Apa yang sebenarnya si Baka ini lakukan?" Sakura hampir berteriak karena perasaannya yang bercampur aduk. Gadis itu tak habis pikir jika pahlawan desa yang dulu bertempur habis-habisan kini bisa terbaring lemah dirumah sakit. Seperti halnya dulu._

_Apa ada musuh lagi yang lebih kuat dibandingkan akatsuki?_

_Tsunade menyudahi penyembuhannya. Ia berjalan mendekat kearah Sakura lalu merangkul bahu gadis itu. Mencoba menenangkan. _

"_Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi Tsunade-san?" Sakura memelankan suaranya. Memperhatikan beberapa perawat yang membereskan peralatan operasi dan berlalu setelah berpamitan pada Tsunade._

_Mantan hokage itu terlihat menghela nafas. "Bocah ini memang benar-benar bodoh sepertinya..."ada jeda sejenak. "Selesai dari pertemuan di Sunagakure bocah itu memisahkan diri dari rombongan, ia ditemukan terperosok dan terluka diperbatasan Suna. Dalam tubuhnya terdapat racun mematikan yang memang sengaja terpasang disana untuk menghindari musuh yang menyusup. "_

_Sakura menggeram, tanpa sadar mengepalkan tangannya. Kenapa dia bisa seceroboh itu? Untuk apa jurus-jurus hebat yang dimiliknya selama ini jika menghindari hal seperti itu saja tak bisa?_

"_Aku benar-benar akan menghajarnya jika ia bangun nanti." Kesal Sakura. Tsunade tersenyum kecil._

"_Dia sudah tidak apa-apa. Tapi kemungkinan akan sadar dalam waktu yang sedikit lama..."Penjelasan Tsunade membuat Sakura mematung ditempatnya._

_Sadar dalam waktu yang sedikit lama?_

"_Ap-apa maksudmu Tsunade-san?" Sakura menatap cemas pada Naruto yang tengah terbaring._

"_Racunnya memang telah hilang. Tapi dampaknya cukup membuat dia koma beberapa saat. Kamu tahukan kalau racun-racun dari Suna begitu hebat?"_

_Sakura tak menjawab, sesaat dia hanya terpaku menatap Naruto. Sebenarnya dalam hati ia sedikit geram dengan sikap pemuda itu yang belum juga berubah. Yang terkadang membuat nyawanya sendiri sebagai taruhannya._

"_Aku akan menemui Shikamaru dulu untuk memintanya menggantikan tugas bocah itu selama koma. " Tsunade menepuk pelan bahu Sakura sebelum kemudian melangkah keluar ruangan._

_Sakura mendekatkan dirinya ke ranjang. Menjulurkan tangan, menyentuhkan pada kening pemuda itu._

"_Baka.."_

_._

_._

_._

_Sakura memandang bingung pada bunga sakura yang tersimpan dalam vas bening diatas mejanya. Ia menoleh pada Ino yang baru saja menaruhnya._

"_Untukmu." kata gadis berkucir itu._

_Sakura menautkan alis. "Toko bungamu kelebihan stok?" tanya Sakura ngawur. _

_Mata aquamarine Ino berputar malas. Ia berjalan ke sisi meja Sakura, sedikit menyandarkan tubuhnya lalu melipat tangan._

"_Itu dari Naruto. " Dahi Sakura semakin tertekuk. _

_Bagaimana bisa? Pemuda itu saja sekarang masih belum sadarkan diri._

"_Jangan membuat lelucon denganku seperti itu, Ino. Tidak lucu."Kesalnya. Ino menatap Sakura yang masih duduk nyaman dikursinya._

"_Aku tidak bercanda. Bunga Sakura langka itu memang diberikan Naruto padamu. Itu ditemukan saat Naruto tak sadarkan diri." Jelas Ino, kali ini terdengar serius._

_Tanpa ia sadar, Sakura telah berdiri karena terkejut. Entah kenapa kerja jantungnya bertambah dua kali lipat dari normal. "Ma-maksudmu..."_

"_Yah, Hokage-sama kita menjadi seperti sekarang karena mencari bunga sakura itu. "Ino memotong ucapan Sakura. "Kamu juga tahukan tentang bunga Sakura langka yang tumbuh di perbatasan Suna ?"_

"_Bag-bagaimana dia.." lagi-lagi Sakura tak bisa menyelesaikan ucapannya. Masih terlalu kaget dengan penjelasan Ino._

"_Setelah pertemuan, mereka bercerita tentang bunga Sakura langka itu. Tentang mitos yang terkandung kuat disana. Bunga yang melambangkan kesetiaan abadi. Hidup dipadang pasir yang sangat mustahil. Di Suna kan negara berpasir dan bukankah suatu keajaiban ada bunga yang tumbuh disana? Bunga Sakura pula." Ino menghela nafasnya sejenak. "Dan mungkin karena arti dari bunga itu sendiri makanya Naruto tertarik untuk mengambilkannya untukmu."_

_Sakura mencengkram sisi meja kerjanya kuat-kuat. "Tapi bagaimana kamu tahu bunga ini memang dikhususkan untukku?"_

_Ino nampak memekik gemas. Menatap tajam sahabatnya. "Kalau tidak padamu pada siapa lagi? Pada Tsunade-san begitu? Lagipula siapa lagi warga desa sini yang mirip sekali dengan bunga itu?" ejek Ino._

_Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Ia terdiam sejenak sebelum kemudian melesat pergi meninggalkan ruangannya. Mengabaikan panggilan Ino._

'_Apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan si baka itu?'_

_._

_._

_._

_Sakura memandangi wajah Naruto. Terlihat tenang dan teratur. Lima hari, dia juga belum sadar._

"_Aku tak tahu kamu sebodoh itu. " Sakura bergumam sendiri. Membiarkan satu airmata lolos dari pertahanannya. Detik kemudian menjadi menderas._

"_Hanya karena sebuah bunga kamu jadi seperti ini. " Ia bergumam lagi. "Bangunlah Naruto..."_

_Suara gemirik angin yang masuk menjadi melodi tersendiri dalam diam keduanya._

"_Jurus apa yang bisa ku lakukan agar membuat mu membuka mata ?"isaknya. Gadis itu mendekat. Membenamkan sisi wajahnya diperpotongan leher Naruto. Meletakan satu tangannya dipipi hangat pemuda itu._

"_Naruto..."_

_._

_._

_._

"Sakura-san, ayo beritahu kami." Teriakan satu gadis membuat Sakura tersadar kembali. Ia sedikit merundukan tubuhnya. Menatap satu persatu gadis – gadis cilik itu dengan senyumnya.

"Apa kalian begitu ingin tahu?" tanya Sakura.

Mereka semuanya serempak mengangguk.

"Baiklah akan ak-..."

"Sedang apa kalian berkumpul disini?" suara seseorang menyela ucapan Sakura.

Mereka semua menoleh, termasuk Sakura.

"Hokage-sama..!" seru gadis-gadis itu riang.

Naruto tersenyum lebar lalu melirik Sakura. Sedikit menaikkan alis melihat rona dipipi Sakura.

"Kami sedang meminta Sakura-san memberi tahu jurus hebatnya." Seru salah satu dari mereka.

"Jurus?"

"Iya, jurus yang Sakura-san gunakan untuk membangunkan Hokage-sama saat kemarin koma." Jelas yang lainnya.

Naruto bisa melihat rona dipipi Sakura semakin pekat. Gadis itu juga terlihat gelisah.

Naruto menarik sudut bibirnya. "Ahh, begitu rupanya. Kalau begitu kalian selesaikan dulu, aku akan kembali ke kantor."

"Oke Hokage-sama."

Saat Naruto berjalan melewati Sakura, mereka berdua saling pandang. Naruto masih tersenyum lalu mengedipkan satu matanya pada gadis itu dan berlalu begitu saja.

Sakura berdehem pelan mengurangi kegugupannya. Sedikit merasa kikuk dipandangi gadis-gadis cilik itu.

"Jadi apa jurusnya, Sakura-san?"

"Baiklah akan aku beritahu. Tapi kalian hanya boleh menggunakannya pada orang-orang yang kalian sayangi. Janji."

"Janji." Jawab mereka serempak.

"Berarti Sakura-san sayang pada Hokage-sama?" celetuk salah satu gadis.

Sakura tertawa kaku. Susah juga menghadapi anak-anak yang pintar.

"Seperti itulah." Jawabnya ambigu.

"Jadi apa nama jurusnya?" satu gadis lain terdengar bersemangat.

"Nama jurusnya..."Sakura merundukkan lagi tubuhnya. Sedikit memelankan suaranya. _"Aishiteru no jutsu."_

_._

_._

_._

"_Naruto...Aishiteru no jutsu." Sakura berbisik pelan. Lalu terdiam masih dalam posisinya._

_Lagi, hanya gemerisik angin yang masuk dari jendela yang tengah terbuka yang terdengar disana._

"_Aku tak pernah tahu ada jurus seperti itu? Apa itu jurus baru Sakura-chan?"Sakura melebarkan matanya, lalu tergesa bangkit dari posisinya._

_Mata biru itu bersinar selayaknya dulu. Terbuka dan menampilkan kilauannya._

"_Na-naruto..."_

_Pemuda itu bangkit lalu menyandarkan punggungnya dikepala ranjang. "Jadi itu jurus baru?" godanya._

_Sakura nampak gugup." Eum..itu..ak-aku..." Sakura hanya bisa membuka tutup mulutnya tanpa tahu harus mengatakan apa._

_Naruto terkekeh pelan. Menjulurkan tangan kanannya pada Sakura. Sejenak gadis itu ragu, tapi kemudian menautkan jemarinya. _

_Sakura membiarkan pemuda itu memeluknya. Hangat._

"_Terimakasih."_

**-The End-**

**-Terimakasih-**

Percobaan fic Canon dengan hasil yang...

Rasanya pengen nyebur kelaut setelah baca ulang.#Oke_terlalu_mendramatisir.

Bagaimana bisa aku punya ide seperti itu?*liat keatas **O.o**


End file.
